People may need the use of a mobility system, such as a walker, for many reasons. A person may have decreased weight bearing capability where they may not be able to rely on one (1) or both legs for standing, as can happen while recuperating from a leg break or fracture, hip surgery, or from arthritic pain. Another reason for needing a mobility system may be a result of fatigue or decreased endurance whether a result of frailness associated with normal aging, or from respiratory conditions and shortness of breath, deconditioned physical fitness after an extended illness, or from systemic conditions such as diabetes, multiple sclerosis, and Parkinson's disease. Another reason to need the use of a walker may be because a person has poor balance because of neurological conditions such as stroke, multiple sclerosis, cerebral palsy, or diabetic neuropathy. Low blood pressure, dizziness, and slow reflexes may also contribute to poor balance.
Often, a person needing the use of a mobility system is prescribed walks to convalesce and to gain strength and mobility. Other persons who use a mobility system may wish to participate in other outdoor activities, such as gardening with the aid of a walker. Rain and the effects of hot sun may decrease the desire of a person needing the use of a mobility system to perform outdoor activities because it is difficult to hold an umbrella and properly maneuver the walker at the same time. A suitable solution is desired.
Various attempts have been made to solve problems found in rain and sun protection art. Among these are found in: U.S. Pat. Nos. and U.S. Pat. No. 7,726,327 to Battistion; U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,258 to Francois; 2011/0297198 to Sibley; U.S. Pat. No. 8,439,055 to April, et. al.; and European Pat. No. 2,803,288 to Cooper. These prior art references are representative of rain and sun protection.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed. Thus, a need exists for a reliable walker with deployable umbrella, and to avoid the above-mentioned problems.